Deceptions of Alianne
by Madame-S-Butterfly
Summary: A young, flirtatious Aly soon learns that “If you’ve a story, make sure it’s a whole one, with details close to hand. It’s the difference between a successful lie and getting caught.” Even when dealing with boys.
1. Tricks

**Deceptions of Alianne. **

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters. I own nothing. At all.

**Summary:** Aly soon learns that "_If you've a story, make sure it's a whole one, with details close to hand. It's the difference between a successful lie and getting caught._"

**Authors note: **Just a random piece I wrote one night.

----

Alianne of Pirates Swoop was in need of some excitement. Her Ma, infamous among the conservatives, The Lioness, never failed to express her disapproval of Ay's interests. The interest of spy work in particular.

Deception was something that Aly was born with, it came naturally to her. It was such a shame that her mother disapproved of it. Aly thought this was very self centered and contradictory, hadn't her own mother deceived the entire court for some eight years? Life sure wasn't fun sometimes.

A sure source of fun would be to flirt, but that was a problem within itself. Who to flirt with? There were no squires about; they had all left with their Knight Masters.

With a sigh, Aly realized that there would be no point in paying the stable hand a visit either. She'd tired of his dreary attitude quite quickly.

Her godmother, Queen Thayet, had given Aly a book to read as a gift. Aly quickly grew tiresome of the book. _Advice to Young Noblewomen _had no useful advice in it. No helpful advice, either.

"_No maiden ever suffered from keeping a suitor at arms length away_," Aly read aloud. Then how would you manage to have any fun? Life wasn't about keeping people at an arms length away, it was about enjoying yourself.

Aly quickly put the book back on top of the ever growing pile of boring and utterly useless books accumulating on a library table. The book was just a reminder of all the fun she could, but wasn't, having at the moment and a poor reminder at that.

She could have spent the time doing something much more purposeful, such as flirting and making the mouths of defenseless squire's water when they caught a glimpse of her.

Tugging an emerald coloured book from the bottom of the pile, Aly caused the entire stack of books to topple over, though Aly didn't so much as blink. She certainly didn't bother to pick up the fallen books.

Opening the book a quarter of the way through, Aly began to read the all too familiar hand writing of her Da. "_If you've a story, make sure it's a whole one, with details close to hand. It's the difference between a successful lie and getting caught._"

Aly thought over this very carefully. She could do whatever she wanted, whenever she wanted, so long as she had a backing story to cover her. Starting today she _would_ do what she wanted _when_ she wanted too.

Right now, Aly felt like developing her skills as an agent of the field, do develop her skills she would. Beginning by reading a book her mother frowned upon.

_A Handbook for the Royal Intelligence Services _was also written by her own Pa and found in their very own library. Aly hurried to the mirror, reapplying some lip and face rouge. She combed her hair, but made sure it didn't look _too _perfectly combed.

She hurried back to the shelves and quickly found the book she was interested in. Should her mother catch her, she'd have a good explanation as to why she had the book. An excuse mother would disapprove of, Aly thought slyly.

The information, the sheer knowledge as well as the tips inside the book made it priceless. Aly was certain no other ex-Rogue had written down so much information for a spy. Of course Aly knew a majority of the books content already. She had learnt this information at her fathers' knee.

She wished nothing more than to become an agent of the field, but being a noblewoman as well as being the only and eldest daughter, the chances of this happening was slim. But that wouldn't stop Aly from devouring all the knowledge in the subject that she came across.

The thump of footsteps in the hallway warned Aly to close the book. Very quickly Aly gathered some books from around her and held them in her arms, which turned out to be a wise idea.

Just moments before the door to the library slowly creaked open, Aly had began to shelf the books which were currently in her arms.

Alanna the Lioness made her way into the room and took and lowered herself into a chair, feeling sore. Watching her daughter curiously, she asked, "Why, my daughter, are you shelving books?"

"Punishment work from Maude," Aly said without faltering. It was true enough that Maude gave out these types of punishments to Aly often enough for this to be true.

Alanna sighed at her only daughter. "What have you done this time?"

"Flirting with the stable hand again, is all," Aly lied. She turned around to face her mother with a grin. "Nothing wrong with having some fun." She then held up a mirror to check her reflection. "Messed up my face rouge too. Shame really, the colour of the lip paint looked very nice and I have no more left." Then sighed for effect.

Alanna sighed than began the ever long and familiar '_kisses are not party favors'_ speech. Aly had always wondered why the only time she conversed with her mother was while she was being scolded. Or lectured.

Aly responded with the customary, "Yes Ma. No Ma. Who else will take the responsibility to have and enjoy themselves, then Ma?"

Alanna scowled and left the room.

So once again, Da is rightAly thought with a wicked grin. When you have a story make sure it's a whole one – with details close to hand.

---

**REVIEW!**

**Happy Reading**

**Madame-S-Butterfly**

**xoxo**


	2. Escort

**Deceptions of Alianne. **

**Disclaimer: **Me own nothing, dude. **–**blink**-** Did I just say dude?

**Author's note: **Look out for a chapter called 'Pretty Ribbon' probably chapter four, maybe three. It'll be great! I've already written it.

This chapter's kind of short, but it gets the point across, which is the main point.

---

"You're late," Alanna informed her daughter.

"Late for what, Ma?" Aly asked, seemingly bewildered.

With a sigh, Alanna sat deep into the chair, watching her only daughter closely. "I know your tricks, Aly. They don't fool me."

Aly followed her mother's example and took a seat at the dinner table. "Tricks? Whatever are you talking about?" Carefully she took a spoon and began to eat.

"Really, Aly," Alanna reprimanded. It was commonly known between family and friends that Alanna's relationships with her children were shaky, with one child in particular. Aly, though, made no effort to build a better relationship.

It almost seemed as if whenever the two were in the same room they argued. They fought like cat and dog. Alanna would scold her daughter and Aly would be her usually witty self to the point that Alanna would storm out of the room. Quite usually, without eating lunch.

"Am I to be punished for enjoying myself? To be scolded for being the only one who is able to enjoy themselves?" Aly demanded.

Alanna raised her spoon to her mouth, but quickly lowered it in order to speak. "You have yet to explain why you were late."

"I lost track of time," Aly said, despite the many warning glances Alanna was giving her to tell the truth.

"A spy would never be late," Alanna said once she had managed to gulp down some soup.

"So you've decided to allow me to spy?" Aly inquired brightly.

"No."

"Then I have no purpose, and therefore no reason not to be late," Aly coolly informed her mother with a frosty smile.

"The only spying you'll be doing is spying a new gown for the upcoming ball."

"Oh, I thought to turn up in breeches."

As she ate, Alanna smiled wryly. Trust Aly to say something like that. "Go ahead, see how many young lads you will have chasing after you after that stunt," Alanna informed her daughter.

"Plenty more than you ever did," Aly said as she rose from her chair and began to walk out the door. Her mother's reaction was not something she particularly wanted to see. Or deal with. "Besides," Aly called out from the hallway, "it's only the mothers, not the sons, who will not be chasing me."

For an entire hour Aly said in her room, deciding on how would escort her to the ball. It was a very important matter; a young noble lad would have to be quickly chosen if Aly was going to have time to train him to kiss just right.

The current boy she was training to kiss had become a bore. Aly suspected he was afraid of her, most of them were and none liked her apparent stone cold heart. Definitley not him, Aly decided, nor any of his friends. That knocked out a few people.

How about one of Alan's friends? Teron of Blythdain, or Dimitri of Peaks Crest, would do quite nicely. After long consideration Aly decided upon Teron of Blythdain.

It wouldn't be too much trouble to convince him to escort me, Aly decided.

---

**REVIEW!**

**Happy Reading**

**Madame-S-Butterfly**

**xoxo**


	3. Markets?

**Deceptions of Alianne. **

**Disclaimer: **I have own nothing whatsoever, at all.

---

So Teron of Blythdain it would be. Now it was time to turn that decision into reality, Aly thought as she scanned the practice courts from a window. It hadn't taken very much effort to convince her mother to allow Aly to go to court.

"Ma, I miss Alan," she had whispered to Alanna one night. It was true enough that she had missed her brother and that would be as good an excuse as any to spend a few days at the palace.

Alanna had watched her daughter warily, which had prompted Aly to say, "You know how it is with twins, it's as if a half of you is missing." The look on Alanna's face told Aly knew that she had gotten to her mother. Even after many years, Alanna still missed her own twin brother, Thom.

"I went without seeing my brother for years," Alanna grumbled.

"Aah, but we both know I could not survive without seeing Alan for years," Aly lied. Certainly she'd miss Alan, but she would be able to survive.

That night, Aly began to pack. She spent a very long time picking out her wardrobe, sorting out last season's dresses from the currently fashionable ones. When she arrived at court to convince Teron to escort her to the ball, she would look stunning. No _male _would be able to resist her reddish gold hair, hazel eyes, neat figure, delicate nose and full lower lip. But no _person _would be able to tear their eyes away from her mischievous smile.

She set out the following morning and arrived at the palace within the week. The ball was in a month's time, which allowed her plenty of time to organize a new gown and convince Teron of Blythdain to escort her. Of course, Aly would never ask Teron, he would be the one to ask her.

Now looking out the window, Aly saw Alan out in the practice courts, fitting in a practice match with his friends before breakfast. Hard as she tried, Aly couldn't make out who his friends were, though with the help of The Sight, Aly soon learnt that Alan's three friends were Teron of Blythdain, Dimitri of Peaks Creast and Winfred of Willow's Brook.

She straightened her skirt and made her way down to the practice courts. She didn't particularly want to see Winfred, but it was an acceptation she would have to make. Today Aly wore her woollen gown at a modest length, her hair pinned up in a neat bun. For today, Aly was going to play the modest maiden.

As she entered the practice courts, she soon sought out her brother. Aly was happy to see that he was engaged in battle, with Winfred, Aly noted with pleasure. It wasn't that she didn't want to see Alan, he just knew her too well for her plan to go smoothly.

Teron and Dimitri were leaning against the rails, watching the practice match between Alan and Winfred. Aly noticed that Teron lazily held a sword in his left hand. That was how she was going to get his attention.

Slowly, Aly walked along the path behind the railway. As she approached Teron, she made sure that she was close enough to him for her skirt to be snipped by his sword, so it was no surprise to her when her skirt was caught. Teron, though, was very surprised.

Teron turned to see what had tugged at his sword and was more than surprised to see Aly. "I'm so sorry, m'lady."

Aly lowered her eyes so that she was now watching the ground. Slowly she moved them to her skirt. "It's caught," she whispered.

"Allow me to fix it," Teron said with smile. Aly noted Teron had heartbreaking dimples as he removed a few threads of her skirt from the tip of his sword. "I'm afraid the skirt has been torn."

"Oh," Aly said, seemingly upset. "It was my favourite skirt, but you can't be blamed. I was never one to watch where I walk."

"But my sword was the one to hook onto it," Teron told her. "If there's anything I can do help, please tell me."

Aly opened her mouth to speak, but closed it again and shook her head.

"What is it?" Teron asked, more out of curiosity than anything.

"Well," Aly said feebly, "there is a market in the city. The best of Tortall's dressmakers will be there. I thought to replace this dress with another from the market, but I have no one to take me."

Never would a lady of proper birth be seen in Corus on their own. With all the thieves about, no one was safe. Aly wouldn't be in any real danger, she had many skills and could spot a thief from a mile away, but Teron didn't need to know this.

"Should my Knight Master allow it, I'd gladly take you to the markets," Teron replied. Though this time when he spoke, it seemed as if he had very little confidence in himself, and Aly was puzzled as to why.

"Why, I thank you," Aly responded, then proceeded to curtsy and walk off. Only when she was out of eye sight did she allow herself a grin.

---

**REVIEW!**

**Happy Reading**

**Madame-S-Butterfly**

**xxx**


	4. Pretty Ribbon

**Deceptions of Alianne. **

**Disclaimer: **I. Do. Not. Own. Anything. Though. I. Like. Creating. Random. Disclaimers.

**Author's note: **I don't know if it's pointed out, but they're at the markets.

---

Aly looked over to him with a slight grin and a raised eyebrow. "I'm almost certain it's crossed my Ma's mind."

Teron looked right back at her, looking a little surprised. "Well, don't we make an odd pair," he commented. The slightest trace of a grin could be seen on his face.

"We sure do," Aly said while gazing at the city. "The city looks so different than I thought it would!" The city looked no different than it had a month ago, except from the slight change in weather. Though Aly was determined on playing the part of the bewildered noble lady.

In the side of her vision, Aly could see a very unsubtle robber, but she wasn't scared in the least. For a thief to be this noticeable, they couldn't possibly be very skilled.

Giving a slight shrug, Teron said, "You get used to it after a while."

Fluttering her long eyelashes flirtatiously, Aly replied, "Maybe you'll have to bring me a few times so that I will be used to it."

Aly spied the robber once more. He was lurking in the shadows between two buildings, with a companion next to him. While keeping his eyes on the nobles, the robber murmured softly to his dishonest friend, "Rich pickin's?"

The robber's companion chuckled quietly, also watching the nobles intently. "Aye, jest a bi'." He glanced over at the thief with a grin.

Aly walked towards a stall that sold pretty ribbons and such, thinking the ribbons were adorable. Teron paused as she did so; he was still oblivious to the robbers and his companion.

The robber grinned at his companion with raised eyebrows and slinked out of the shadows. His daggers were concealed, but not well enough for them not to be seen by Aly. Picking up a blue ribbon, the robber approached Aly. "Ere milady, this would suit your complexion lovely," he said, trying to pass as the stall keeper. Bobbing a short bow he shuffled a little closer to her.

"Oh, how much is it?" Aly asked, thinking up an idea.

The robber took the ribbon into his hands and stepped closer. Aly could see that his smile was not one that reached his eyes. "For you, lady…" The robber suddenly lurched forward, swinging an arm around the back of Aly's back and pressing a knife to her throat.

Aly made no attempt to stop him, he was very clumsy and Aly knew she could put a dagger through his stomach before he could blink. The robber had forgotten to bind Aly's hands.

The robber began to hiss at Teron, "One move and the lady 'as it. Now, we don' wan' to turn nasty, so jest 'and over your valuables and we'll be on our way."

"Like 'e said, 'and over yer money an' jewels an' we'll be goin'," the companion said with a smirk to the robber.

"Just let her go, I don't have anything valuable," Teron said feebly.

"Help," Aly whispered. She smiled inwardly; playing the damsel in distress could be fun. Teron might even be so relieved that he may even kiss me, Aly thought.

The companion leapt from the shadows towards Teron, pressing a dagger to Teron's throat.

"Oh yeah? Well that's unfortunate, ain't it..." The knife around Aly's throat had been pressed down harder. If Teron didn't do something soon, Aly would have to take control. "Two such nice nobles as yourself must 'ave some'ing, hand i' over."

"Yeah, and if yer ain' go' no money, we'll jest 'ave ta 'ave yer nice clothes instead," the companion said while smirking.

Aly rolled her eyes; she wasn't going to put up with this for much longer. It was one thing to play a damsel in distress. It was another thing entirely to have your clothes taken from you.

Teron looked to Aly, a wave of fear passing over his face; he soon covered this by glaring at the robber. "I couldn't really hand them over, since your bloody bastard of a friend has my arms," Teron said sarcastically.

"Watch yer language, noble," the robber spat. "I could kill yer lady love wi' one –accidental- move o' me knife."

Aly squirmed in disgust as the robber placed a light kiss on the back of her neck. Enough was enough; Aly was not going to put up with this for a moment longer. She lurched her elbows backwards, winding the robber. He fell to the ground and tried desperately to breathe easily, without much success. Aly took the ribbon he had baited her with and bound his hands together, he was going nowhere!

His companion, terrified by the rapid change of events, fled.

"Come on, lets head back," Aly told Teron.

"Of course," Teron said shakily. He held out an arm for Aly and together they walked back to the palace. Somehow, Aly felt as if she was one step closer to her goal.

---

**REVIEW!**

**Happy Reading**

**Madame-S-Butterfly**

**xxx**


	5. Comfort Zones

**Deceptions of Alianne. **

**Comfort Zones**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing whatsoever, at all.

**Authors note:** I thought you might like this little insight into Teron's life.

---

"Alright, form two lines," Sergeant Ezeko yelled. Without a single thought, Teron made his way to the left line. Next time him was Alan and in front was Dimitri.

"Left line stricks, right line blocks," Ezeko ordered and began chanting so that the lads could keep in time. "High, middle, low! High, middle, low!"

Effortlessly, Teron thrust the staff into the dead centre of Dimitri's shield, all the while, the sergeant continued to chant the beat. In a moment of laziness, Teron allowed his fingers to move out of position, putting them directly in harms way. Anyone who knew Teron knew that he simply did not make mistakes, especially not stupid mistakes. Not in the practice courts.

"Switch positions," Ezeko commanded.

The practice courts are the one place in which Teron felt safe; felt comfortable. At a ball, he'd leave at the first opportunity given, even if he had been with a pretty girl. At a ball, or any form of social gathering he would stutter and shake should a girl came into sight. Though bring that same pretty girl to the practice courts and she wouldn't even know that he was the same person. There would be an immense change in personality. The stuttering young man grew into a comfortable, confident and sometimes flirty warrior.

It's safe to say that Teron appreciates the practice courts more than most. It's also safe to say that Teron is a genuinely good warrior. That's why it was a shock when Terons' fingers were hit by Dimitri's staff.

Teron let out a yelp of surprise. He had not expected his fingers to collide with a shield. Both Alan and Dimitri gave him a funny look, while Sergant Ezeko shook his head disapprovingly. "Your fingers should not have been in the way," he said unsympathetically.

"Sorry sir," Teron responded, standing straight while still nursing his sore fingers. "It wont happen again."

"I should hope not," Ezeko called out as he glanced around meaningfully at various faces throughout the practice courts. "I didn't teach you lot how to clash wood and flesh. Now, high strike, high bloke!"

The remainder of the class followed this fashion, the sergeant would call out instructions and his pupils followed them, almost instantly.

When the bell rang to signal lunch time, the majority of the class sighed with relief. Teron dropped his staff and tried his best to ignore the droplets of sweat running down his forehead.

"What happened?" Dimitri asked as they walked towards the bath houses.

A tint of colour appeared on his face, though Teron continued to walk. "What happened, when?"

"On the practice courts, dumb-nut," Alan said sarcastically.

"I guess I've become lazy." That's certainly what Sergeant Ezeko thought, he wanted to say, though didn't. Was it true? Was he becoming lazy?

"You don't _become _lazy. Well, _you _don't anyway," Dimitri said. Alan nodded in agreement.

Teron was relieved to see the doors to the baths and opened them for his companions. He was saved from answering this time, but next?

He couldn't help but see the glance Alan gave him as he walked through the door. "So what was _really _on your mind?"

"Nothing," Teron said with a slight blush and walked away.

---

"You sure he's got cleaning duties?" Dimitri asked, doubtfully.

"You think Ezeko would let him get away with slipping up like he did today?" Alan asked.

"I guess not." Dimitri closed the dormitory door, but not without glancing out into the corridor to double check that Teron wasn't lurking in the shadows.

"So what's the problem," Winfred asked, making himself comfortable. Somehow, he had a feeling that he would be here for a while, a long while.

"There's something up with Teron, he's acting oddly," Dimitri explained.

"Is that all?"

"It's not just that, he almost seems distracted," Alan explained further.

"But by what?"

"I have a feeling that it's my sister," Alan said thoughtfully.

---

**REVIEW!**

**Happy Reading**

**Madame-S-Butterfly**

**xxx**


	6. Aly The Sly

**Deceptions of Alianne. **

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing whatsoever, at all.

**Authors note:** If you don't know who Ermelian is, say so in your review and I'll tell you in the review reply. (She's canon) I just don't want to say it here in case some readers haven't read POTS.

---

Aly sat in a courtyard of the royal palace, admiring the work of her friends' seamstress. The ball was fast approaching, and Aly had yet to find a dress, even though some of her friends obviously had.

"It's beautiful," Aly breathed. It would also look much better on Aly, though she kept that to herself. Ermelian of Aminar was her friend, and even though she was envious of her Ermelian, Aly didn't let it show.

"I know! Pa says that 'you shouldn't expect a new gown for a long time.'" Ermelian giggled. "But I know my Pa. He'll buy me another as soon as I ask!"

"Lucky!" Aly exclaimed, and then smiled as looked over the dress once more. A row of stitches were fraying, she noted with content.

Ermelian grinned, "But you can have another new dress whenever you please!"

There was no point denying it, her family certainly had the money. Instead she smiled, and changed the subject. It could have been more of a subtle change, but Aly couldn't be bothered. She also knew that Ermelian wasn't the type to pick up on things like that; she was as a lady was expected to be, somewhat brainless. "And who is your escort, that you feel the need to wear a gown so grand for?"

Ermelian giggled at Ay, who was being dramatic with her tone of voice once more, but quickly settled. "My mother wishes to introduce me to my betrothed."

Aly was quick to catch on. "And you do not wish to?"

"I do not know," Ermelian sighed. "I simply do not know. I'm confused." She took a breath and regained her thoughts. "I hope he's away with his Knight Master. Then I'll have more time to come to terms with it."

Together they sat in silence; Aly felt a reply wasn't necessary. Though the sound of a stream trickling nearby and eagles flying overhead could only entertain them for so long. Aly looked back to the seamstress and smiled, realizing where she could find a gown for herself. Ermelian took the smile as a reply.

"I hear you are to go with Teron of Blythdain!"

"Where'd you hear this piece of information from?" Aly asked, a sly smile playing on her face. She had told no one, perhaps Teron had?

"Well, everyone knows," Ermelian exclaimed. "It's been going around court all morning!"

Aly mentally sighed. Her brother knew, as did Dimitri of Peaks Crest. Perhaps even Winfred of Willows Brook knew, Aly sourly thought, though her face remained expressionless.

"I don't know Ermy," Aly said. Ermelian was one of the biggest of the court gossips and Aly would use that to her advantage. It wouldn't hurt to have Teron doubt himself. "He's so dull when not on the practice courts."

"So you won't go with him?" Ermelian asked eagerly. She loved her gossips.

""I do not know. I simply do not know," Aly said, quoting Ermelian from a few moments back, though Ermy didn't pick this up. She was too interested in the information Aly was giving.

"Oh," Ermelian sighed.

"Winfred of Willows Brook has been looking rather good lately, has he not?" Aly asked with a twisted smile on her face. She knew the impression that this would give Ermelian. She also knew what her friends reaction would be.

"But … I thought … since …" Ermy trailed off.

"Yes?" Aly asked, seemingly puzzled.

"Well," Ermy continued. "I just thought that since all that has passed since last Midwinter, you'd want to stay away from him."

Aly waved a hand in dismissal. "Of course not. Why would you think such a thing?"

"Oh," Ermy said, more than a little uncertainly. "No reason."

"Ermy, I love our conversations, but I must bid thee farewell," Aly said as dramatic as a player could ever be. She giggled and left, swearing never to talk nicely of Winfred of Willows Brook again.

---

**REVIEW!**

**Happy Reading**

**Madame-S-Butterfly**

**xxx**


	7. Deceptions

**Deceptions of Alianne. **

**Disclaimer:** Me own these characters? You must be terribly mistaken

**Authors note:** I probably could and should have updated this earlier, but I have had many pieces of writing to complete. It was crazy.

---

Wearing a gown just a little more loosely than fashion required; a fifteen year old Aly glanced sidelong at Teron of Blythdain. She wasn't surprised to see that he was already watching her, not outright, but he was definitely gazing in her direction.

Meeting his gaze, she smiled mildly and battered her lashes before excusing herself from the table. As she walked into the palace courtyards, Aly picked a flower off a rose bush, and tucked it behind her ear.

Aly glanced over her shoulder and saw the most beautiful rose. Cupping the flower in her hands, she tilted her head forward to smell the flower. As she turned back to the pebbled pathway, Aly noted with pleasure that Teron was trailing behind her.

The pathway now forked. Aly took the right path, and quickly hide herself behind a pillar, where Teron wouldn't see her. Not without searching first.

The sound of finely made boots walking down the pathway made her mouth curve into a slight smile. "Aah. There you are." She frowned. That wasn't the voice of Teron; it was much too deep to be so.

Aly scowled at herself and remained perfectly still, listening intently.

"Yes, here I am," a second voice said. Aly recognized that to be the voice of Teron.

"And what, may I ask, are you doing out here, and not in there." The man turned and gestured towards the Dining Room.

"I needed to clear my head." The man shook his head, which prompted Teron to add, "So I thought I brisk walk through the gardens was in order."

"Just don't go getting involved with that Alianne, girl." Aly jaw dropped and mouth hung agape in a perfect 'O' shape. She wasn't expecting that one.

"Now what would make you say that, father?" _Father? _So that's who the man was, it still didn't explain why he held a grudge against Aly.

"I've been called many things in my lifetime, but I've never been called a fool."

"There's nothing wrong with her," Teron said, slightly defensively. Aly smiled.

"Her mother deceived everyone for years at a time," he growled. "Like mother like daughter. Mark my words, that girl will toy with your heart for a few days then move on. They have no shame, the lot of them!"

Aly winced, perhaps if the lads were more interesting she wouldn't have to move on. She'd show Teron and his father that she wasn't like her mother, she didn't deceive people. At least not those who'd realize that she did.

After a few moments, Aly heard a sigh and the sound of feet retreating. Only when she knew the coast was clear, she moved from the shadows of the pillar, and took another pathway back to the Dining Room.

For the following half hour, Aly sat with her back straightened, her chin held high and her eyes looking down at her dessert. She made no sound other than the clanking of her eating utensils. She spoke when spoken too and waited for the opportunity she was hoping for to arise.

Some fifteen minutes later, than opportunity came, much to Aly's pleasure. Teron's father, the Lord of Blythdain, excused himself from the table in order to use the privy. Aly waited a minute or so, and then glanced up at her mother, looking helpless.

"What's wrong?" Alanna whispered to Aly.

Aly gulped, seemingly worried. "I need to talk with you, Ma."

Alanna scowled, looking over her daughter suspiciously. "Can't it wait until after?"

"No, it can't." Aly shook her head.

After excusing themselves, Alanna and Aly stood and left the Dining Room. Aly lead Alanna down a corridor, in the direction the Lord of Blythdain have taken. The corridors had always echoed, and Aly was going to use that to her advantage.

"I saw what you did last night, Ma." She projected her voice so that it would travel as far down the corridor as possible.

"What?" The lioness was confused. Not only was it evident in her tone of voice, but also by the expression of her face.

"The way you treat Maude! Have you no compassion? It's as if she's a lowly slave."

Further down the hallway, the Lord of Blythdain heard voices and stopped in his tracks. Looking about, he saw another corridor and considered taking that pathway back, but decided to stay and eavesdrop.

"What _are _you talking about?"

"I won't stand for it, Ma, I wont. She deserves more respect than that. She's not there for you to boss about. She's a human being."

"_Aly?_"

"I won't watch you use her then throw her away." Aly smiled and hugged Alanna, before casually strolling back into the Dining Room. Alanna stood there puzzled.

Further down the hallway, the frown on the face of the Lord Blythdain dissolved into a smile.

Later that night, when Aly excused herself for the final time, Teron glanced over at his father. The Lord of Blythdain nodded.

With a smile, Teron followed her.

---

**REVIEW!**

**Happy Reading**

**Madame-S-Butterfly**

**xoxo**


	8. Seamstress

**Deceptions of Alianne. **

**Disclaimer: **Me no own nothing. Got that?

---

Aly pursed her lips, the red silk would never do. She'd turn up to the ball looking like an overripe tomato if she wore that dress. No, it certainly wouldn't do. She shook her head at Seamstress Ursula, who then picked up a pale green material. The pale green dress looked quite nice, but it would gain her no attention.

"The green won't do either, I'm sorry," Aly told her.

"Perhaps this, my lady?"

Ursula dug out a purple material, not too bright, nor dull. She then picked out some silver for the trimmings. She looked up at Aly.

"That will do very nicely," Aly said. It was much better than Ermelians dress.

Seamstress Ursula had her measurements and Aly hadn't grown much since the last ball. So there was no need to have her measurements taken again.

"When will the dress be finished?"

"By the end of the week, my lady."

Aly dug into her coin purse, tipping the contents of it into Ursula's hand. "Have it doe in three days time."

Ursula's eyes widened at the amount of money in her hand. She nodded her head a few too many times and closed her hand into a fist, the coins remaining secure inside. She then brought that fist to her chest. For safekeeping or something, Aly supposed.

The room was very stuffy and Aly needed some fresh air. While the gardens were beautiful they provided no source of entertainment. Faint noises from the practice courts could be heard, so Aly made her way there.

"Fabulous," Aly said sarcastically as she took a seat at a nearby bench. Winifred of Willows Brook just happened to be the one practicing. The one person she didn't want to bump into, though there was no way to leave now. He'd seen her, and if she left, then Winifred would think he had the upper hand.

She sat and watched as Winfred complete a series of complex patterns, first with a staff, then a sword. Of course Aly wasn't watching him outright, only out of the corner of her eye while she observed the scenery.

Soon enough the moment Aly had been dreading, came. Winfred finished his extra training, and came over to her. He was definitely the worst of Alan's friends, Aly decided.

He took a seat next to her. "Good morning, Aly."

"That's Lady Alianne to you, sir," Aly said coolly.

"Since when are we on such formal terms?" His face looked innocent, but Aly wasn't buying it. She herself was a perfect example of how deceptive a person could be.

"Since the Summer."

"The Summer?"

"The Summer."

"Ah, yes, the Summer."

Aly said nothing.

"Good times, they were," Winfred said with a smirk. Aly stared icily at him.

"Good times? They were dreadful. Filled with misery." The icy stare apparently had no effect on him, Winfred continued to smirk and this only frustrated Aly more.

"Well, _Lady Alianne_, you are one of the finest liars in court."

"Thank you," she said sarcastically.

"I saw those smiles on your face."

"And now you see the glare coming from my face."

The bells rang, and Winfred stood somberly. "Lunch calls."

Aly turned her back to him. Quite frankly, it would please her very much if she never spoke to this disgraceful young squire ever again. Though somehow she knew this wouldn't happen.

Well then, at least she didn't have to speak to him in a civil manner. Aly grinned as he walked up the hill towards the Mess Hall. After what he did to her last summer, he didn't deserve to be spoken to in a civil manner.

---

Three days later, there was a knock on the door. Aly opened it to find her maid holding a gown sent by Seamstress Ursula. Aly took the dress and tried it on.

It fitted her perfectly, showed off her curves and still left room for the odd dagger. The purple colour was magnificent and the embroidery went into so much detail that you'd need to bring the dress right to your face to see it all clearly.

Aly looked at her reflection and smiled. She looked much better than Ermy would, she knew. Much better than most girls at the court.

Oh, wouldn't Winfred wish he'd treated her better now. He'd have to watch his good friend with Aly. All night long.

---

**dun dun dun,**

**the plot thickens.**

**REVIEW!**

**Happy Reading**

**Madame-S-Butterfly**

**xx**


	9. Eaves Dropping

**Deceptions of Alianne. **

**Disclaimer: **Who other than Tamora Pierce could own these characters? I just gave them something to do!

**Authors note: **I'm not going to even bother explaining why this chapter is so late. Just know that I'm sorry.

---

Aly stood at her window. She wanted to scream out in frustration. Never before had she been so bored. It is surprising how quickly one can tire of an entire palace, especially when the majority of the men are on their way to battle and the squires spending every waking moment training.

After finding a mirror, Aly applied some rouge to her face. Once this was done she returned to her bored state. Aly thought to try reading a book, but she knew the words of every book she owned by heart. Perhaps a venture down to the library was in order.

It was the eight hour after noon; dinner had been served an hour ago. By this stage, there should be _someone _in the library, though most likely pages trying to cram in as much homework as possible.

As Aly had predicted, the library was littered with pages, some of whom she recognized. After waving and smiling at some, she proceeded onto the library shelves. Aly skimmed a finger along the books spine until she came across one that caught her attention.

Slowly, she pulled it off the shelf and skimmed through the first page. The book failed to hold her attention when she heard laughter of familiar voices. Through the gaps in the shelf, Aly spotted her brother, Teron, Dimitri and to her dismay, Winfred.

They had yet to see her, and it would be the perfect opportunity to practice her eaves dropping skills. Aly quickly found some books with a similar colour to her hair. So long as she didn't move, she wouldn't be spotted. Without movement, only a trained eye, or one that was searching for her, would notice she was present.

Aly was too far to hear, but close enough to read their lips. She remained still as she watched Dimitri rise and leave.

"What do you think of her?" Teron asked, resting his book on his lap.

"I'm telling you, she's nothing but trouble," Alan said.

Aly resisted the urge to scowl. How could her own brother, her own flesh and blood, say that about her?

Winfred stretched out, taking up the entire two person seat for himself. "It is Dimitri's choice, our opinion isn't wanted," he said in a bored tone.

It was Dimitri's choice? Then they can't have been talking about her. But if they hadn't been speaking about her than who were they speaking of? As much as her curiosity wanted to be satisfied, she decided to leave it for another day. Unless they continued to speak of this, she'd have to reveal herself to find out, and that was something she did not want to do.

"Bur your opinion of Aly matters?" Teron asked with a smirk.

Aly could see her brothers' lips moving, but could not make out what it was he was saying. Though it had better be something in her defense, Aly thought, or he'd have a few unpleasant surprises waiting for him tomorrow.

"I was only warning you for your own good," Winfred said, with an apologetic look at Alan, who shrugged.

This time, Aly _did _scowl.

"She has a heart of ice, that girl," Winfred continued.

If_ someone_ didn't say something in her defense then they _would _find more than one surprise for them the next day.

"She isn't half as bad as what others make her out to be," Alan objected.

Aly's frown dissolved into a self satisfied smirk. Good old Alan.

Winfred looked from Alan to Teron before staring into space. "We're all entitled to our opinions. I'll keep mine to myself in future."

Teron shrugged and changed the topic. It looked as though all three squires appreciated it. They continued to converse, though Aly lost interest and stopped reading their lips. She had got what she wanted, entertainment.

Their conversation was much more interesting than any book could be, yet now she had wished she had stayed in her room. There was no way Aly could let Winfred get away with what he had, without some sort of revenge, such as embarrassment. Though of course, he wouldn't know that it was revenge, because he wouldn't have seen her.

Hiding her face in a book, Aly walked out of the library. As she approached the door a page called out to her.

"Aly!"

Aly cursed. Could he have said her name any louder? She looked over her shoulder, content in seeing that neither her brother, Teron or Winfred had seemed to have heard.

"Hi," Aly said quietly as she attempted to walk out the door without another interuption.

"Ermy told her cousin, to tell me, to tell you, that she wishes to hear from you," the page said in a matter of fact tone. "Sooner, rather than later, she said."

Aly sighed. She couldn't for the life of her remember the pages name… Joseph? James?

"I will, though I'm sorry Jerome, I must be going …" Aly muttered as she continued out the door in a calm and slow manner. Once outside the library, she hurried back to her room. The room was still as boring as it had been previously, but she would not leave it to risk being seen by her brother or his friends.

Instead, she took a piece of parchment, ink and a pen out of her drawer and began to write.

---

**REVIEW!**

**Happy Reading**

**Madame-S-Butterfly**

**xxx**


	10. The Letter

**Deceptions of Alianne. **

**Disclaimer: **As you all know, I do not own this.

**Authors note: **All I can really say is sorry about the long lapse of time between updates. It hopefully won't be so long next time.

---

"Why is it that every young lady in court leaves the room when I enter it?" Winfred exclaimed.

"Maybe they've learnt that your face always looks like that, and isn't a mask as they've always suspected?" Alan grinned.

On the couch in front of them, Dimitri lazily stretched out, knocking an unsuspecting Teron with his palm, who left out a quite audible, "oof!" A few of the other people occupying the library turned to see the source of the sound that had interrupted their studying. Teron sheepishly watched the ground.

"But honestly, why would they?" Winfred repeated.

Just as he spoke, two ladies, Sara of Mills Brook and Elizabeth of Sunny Creek entered the library. As soon as their eyes passed over Winfred they erupted into a fit of giggles before exchanging many hushed whispers. As they hurried out of the library, Winfred sighed. "See what I mean?"

All Alan could do was shrug apologetically. Alongside Teron and Dimitri, her had no idea what has caused this strange behavior among the young noble women of the castle.

"They try to escape you, yet you're still the centre of attention?" Teron exclaimed in disbelief, as another pair of giggling girls walked into the room before hastily retreating out of it.

Alan and Dimitri erupted with laughter, though when Winfred glared at them, they quickly concealed their amusement by grinning at the ground.

Aly walked into the library, fully aware that her brother and his friends would be there. Without uttering a word, Aly slipped into a spare seat next to the boys. Now in the presence of a lady, they all immediately sat up from their slouched position. That is, all except Alan and Winfred.

Alan felt no need to move from his comfortable position for his sister, and Winfred believed that his manners should be saved for a _real_ lady.

"You've got something to do with this, haven't you?" he accused Aly, dryly.

"Something to do with what?" Aly asked, feigning confusion.

"All this odd business with the ladies," Winfred cried loudly.

Aly smirked inwardly, Winfred almost sounded as if he was in pain. "Really, _Winfred_. There is no need to shout at the _one _lady who can bear your company."

"Well that's just it, isn't it? You're the only one who doesn't run from me." Behind Winfred, Alan sighed.

"What is it that you're trying to suggest?" Aly asked, although she very well knew. Her attention was drawn to the door, as Lady Jane of New Castle walked through the library doorframe.

Jane smiled shyly as she glanced over their small party, although the smile quickly evaporate when her eyes fell on Winfred. She lost no time in leaving.

"I … have to go," Dimitri said lamely, as he followed Jane to the door.

The conversation she had overheard the previous night suddenly made much more sense. It was Jane they were talking of, not herself. Jane then, was what the boys had meant when they said it was Dimitri's choice. Though his choice for what? Escort to the ball?

It was no wonder that the other boys were skeptical over the pairing, Aly came to realize. Jane was one of the shyest girls at court. While it wasn't desirable to be outspoken, Jane was painfully shy.

Beside her, Teron coughed, breaking the silence and breaking Aly's train of thought. "Well?"

"Well what?" Alan asked.

"What was Winfred suggesting?" Aly asked, staring at him.

"That you have something to do with this!" It was obvious that Winfred was frustrated, and Aly loved adding fuel to the fire.

"And how exactly would I have done that?" When there was no response, Aly turned to her brother and Teron. "Well?"

Both shrugged their shoulders, and looked away. Not wanting to offend either of these people by saying the wrong thing.

"I don't know just yet," Winfred said quietly. "But just know that I'll find out."

"Is that a threat?" Aly asked.

"It may possibly be a threat."

"An empty one," Aly said under her breath, as she flicked her head around to the left, moving her gaze from Winfred to Teron.

"I just thought to tell you that I'll be wearing purple to the ball, so try not to wear anything that clashes with it," she said sweetly, before turning and leaving. Though she couldn't help smirking at Winfred once before she turned her back on the three.

Just as she turned the library corner, Aly could hear the boys rising. Most likely to go to bed, she correctly guessed. She took a letter from her pocket and dropped it in the middle of the corridor, in clear view. With a grin, she continued to her rooms.

Not a minute later, the letter was curiously picked up off the ground and read by none other than Winfred.

---

Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed.

And don't forget to REVIEW!

Happy Reading,

MSB!

xx


	11. Truth of Sorts

**Deceptions of Alianne. **

**Disclaimer: **My twisted imagination does not own the characters, setting, or anything else from the world of Tortall.

**Authors note:** Cha! Another update. I told you I'll start getting quicker!

---

Winfred sighed and subconsciously picked up a piece of parchment from his writing desk. He was shaken, infuriated, appalled even, of what he had read written on this parchment. It was quite obvious that he was meant to see it. Why else would it have been left in his path?

He looked curiously down at it once more, reading the small precise handwriting carefully.

---

_I should have known. All that have a relationship of any kind with him have ended up ill fated. _

_Do you not remember Lady Audrey of Ardmona? She was said to have been childhood friends with him, and where is she now? Only the goddess would know, she certainly flurried out of the court in such a hurry._

_I tell you, that Winfred is trouble …_

---

He tore his eyes away from the page, not able to read another word of this garbage. Audrey of Ardmona was in fact, a childhood friend of his. Not a month into the court season she was called home with the utmost importance. Her father was gravely ill. Winfred was in no way, shape or form connected to this so called 'ill fate'.

Who would write something like this with the specific purpose of shaming his name? For surely that's what this was. Nobody in their right minds would be so thick as to leave this in the publics view.

The letter only got worse as it continued. It pained Winfred just to think of it and it was the one think he couldn't stop thinking about.

He's first suspect was Aly. And his second … there wasn't one. Though the actual letter itself posed a problem. Winfred knew Aly's handwriting, and this definitely wasn't it.

Though she knows so many other tricks, why not forgery? Winfred thought.

He suddenly stood and violently shoved the letter into his pocket. Winfred glared at the door for a moment, before leaving the room and slamming it behind him.

Winfred made his way down to the gardens. It was such a beautiful day, he was certain that nearly every lady of the court would be down there, under the shade of the trees, of course.

Every lady of the court _was _in the gardens. Winfred's eyes sought Aly, and after a few minutes, he spotted her. She was in the middle of a rather large group of giggling girls. He himself, had no desire to join them, so retreated back into a courtyard that overlooked the grounds the girls were sitting at.

A few inches away, a rock glimmered in the sun and caught his attention. He picked it up and began to throw it at the wall, repetitively to pass time. He had vowed to wait until the pack of girls had cleared off so that he could find out why Aly had written that letter.

"Did you hear? Lady Lindsay and Squire Justin have run off. Eloped, is my guess," one of the young ladies below said. Winfred quickly tired of their gossip and continued to throw his rock against the wall.

Hearing a sound she wouldn't quite associate with gossiping women, Aly looked around. She spotted its cause in an instant, though looked away so Winfred wouldn't know she'd discovered him.

Unfortunately, another of the young ladies had seen him. She looked up and pointed, letting out a very distinctive, high pitched giggle. Excepting Aly, the entirety of the gang began to giggle when they spotted him and all hurried off in another direction.

"What am I, a female repellent?" Winfred asked angrily as he jumped down from the courtyard to the garden.

Aly said nothing, merely smirked.

Winfred pulled the letter out of his pocket and shoved it in her face. "What's this?" he demanded.

"How should I know?" Aly said meekly. Her eyes seemed to mock him, though.

"You just can't stand that for one time in your life, someone else had the upper hand. Someone pulled one over you. Why couldn't you just let that pass?" he asked angrily.

"I'm sorry, when did someone pull what over me?" Aly asked, falsely confounded as she began to walk.

Winfred ran to catch up with her. "Last summer, Aly. Don't pretend that you don't know what I'm talking about."

"As far as I recall, no one pulled anything over me…" Aly replied, vaguely.

Winfred grinned wickedly. "We both know that it's not Teron you want to go to the ball with, but your pride-"

"How dare you even suggest such a thing?"

"-wont allow you to simply move on and let someone else win."

"Alright," Aly sighed. "You win."

"Really?" Winfred asked suspiciously.

"Really," Aly said.

Winfred walked away, looking very pleased with himself.

Aly simply rolled her eyes; this was nowhere near won.

---

**Ohh, what happened last summer? You'll have to read on to find out!**

**So, REVIEW!**

**Happy Reading, **

**Madame-S-Butterfly**

**xx**


	12. A Brewing Scheme

**Deceptions of Alianne. **

**Disclaimer: **I don't own a lot of this. Tamora Pierce does.

---

Oh, the war hadn't finished. It wasn't even close to finishing. In fact, it was only just beginning. No doubt, a conceited Winfred believed the letter was all Aly had up her sleeve. How was he to know that the letter was just the foundation of her scheme?

How Aly was going to convince her father to give her a job in the field, when others had so nearly publicly humiliated her a year back, she did not know. Though Aly knew one thing, she was glad she had her wits about her and was able to turn the situation around. Winfred got the shock of his life last summer when he made the pitiful mistake of underestimating her abilities.

It pained Aly to even think of that one day last summer. Even twelve months ago, Aly knew she was growing a reputation for being 'cold hearted'. Winfred was one of those young men who were growing to resent her for it. They had conspired to break through her 'cold heart' and when they failed – as they were always bound to – they became frustrated. It probably didn't help that Aly had unintentionally embarrassed _them _at one point or another during their endeavors.

It now made Aly cringe to remember how silly she had been not to think that a mob of angry and embarrassed boys wouldn't try to get her back, and get her back they did. That was when Winfred had come so close to publicly humiliating her. Now, though, it was Aly who was going to have the last laugh.

Her plan wasn't one of a super genius; it was simple enough and bound to work. The hopes of one are a dangerous thing to meddle with. They can be raised and crushed, with devastating effects. Aly would raise Winfred's hopes, and then shatter them right in front of the entire court.

Of course, the _entire_ court wouldn't know that Winfred's hopes had been crushed. Though, _he_ certainly will, Aly thought with a spiteful grin.

The first phase had already been set into motion. All the young ladies of the court wouldn't stay in the same room as him for more than a moment. No doubt he'd be feeling awfully dejected at this point. Now it was time to raise his hopes.

A knock at the door broke Alys' chain of thought. She quickly rose to answer it.

"Aly, you'll never guess what the new fashion is at the university!" Ermy cried as she burst into the room and settled herself on the bed.

"They're painting themselves black and blue?" Aly guessed.

Ermy let out a giggle. "Close!"

Aly arched one of her brows, she had said that in jest, she hadn't actually meant it. "So, what _is_ the latest fashion?"

"Well," Ermy said, before erupting into a fit of giggles. "They're dying their hair blue!"

"Blue?" Aly exclaimed as she walked to the mirror and twirled one of her own locks of her hair. "I can just see myself with blue hair." Aly took a seat next to her friend and a comfortable silence arose.

"Promise me something, Aly?" Ermy said quietly.

Aly nodded, watching Ermy curiously.

"Promise me that we'll dye our hair blue," Ermy said with a distant smile, "before I get married and have to become all responsible."

"Of course we will," Aly said with a mischievous grin. She hugged her friend. Aly knew that Ermy hadn't quite come to terms with her arranged marriage. "Why don't you come down to the lake with me? I hear there's to be a celebration."

Ermy watched her friend curiously.

"A betrothal."

The look of curiosity of Ermy's face changed to a questioning one. "Whose?"

"Lady Charlotte," Aly said with a sigh.

"But … you've never liked Charlotte. Why celebrate her betrothal?"

"Perhaps I'll be celebrating the fact that she'll most likely be away from court for an extended amount of time?" Aly said lightly. "Besides, there will be others in attendance, whose company I _do_ enjoy."

"Meaning I'll have to watch you flirt with every boy possible?"

"Oh, no." Aly laughed merrily. "You and I will be watching just about every other girl of the court flirt with a certain squire."

The smile developing on Ermy's face was quite obviously one of confusion.

"It's time to raise the hopes," Aly said to her, as she made her way to the door.

"Don't you mean raise the stakes?" Ermy asked, following.

"No, no. I meant to say hopes." Aly grinned and locked her door.

"What are you up to?" Aly was only ever this vague towards her when she was brewing up a scheme.

"A magician never reveals her secrets." They began to walk down the corridor.

"Watch out," Aly said with a wrinkled nose.

Ermy paused. Her foot, and not to mention brand new shoes, were just about to land in a puddle of water. She sighed and walked around it, absently.

"You should pay more attention to where you're walking," Aly said, trying to suppress a giggle. She knew why Ermy nearly stepped in it. She was so focused on finding out what Aly was up to, that she stopped paying attention to just about everything else.

"Please tell me?" Ermy pouted.

"Don't worry, you won't be kept in the dark for too long," Aly assured her.

Together they made their way down to the lake, though Aly was in no rush. They stopped to chat with a few older friends on the way. As they past a rose bush, both Aly and Ermy took one each and placed them in their hair, before continuing.

Sure enough when they reached the lake, they found it swarming with young courtiers.

---

**I quite like this chapter.**

**Why not review, and tell me what YOU think?**

**Happy Reading,**

**Madame-S-Butterfly**

**xx**


	13. Opinions

**Deceptions of Alianne. **

**Disclaimer: **Anything you recognize belongs to the one and only, Tamora Pierce.

**Note:** I had fully intended to get this chapter out a week ago, but before I finished writing it Harry Potter was released and the rest is history.

---

The weather was pleasant, Aly decided. There was a warm breeze and the sun shone brightly above them. Towering over the courtiers were many trees. Aly suspected that this location had been chosen for that specific reason. No young women could complain of forming skin imperfections, as they were not in the direct sunlight.

With less to complain about it will be much easier to coax them into following my lead, Aly thought. A self satisfied smirk played at her lips.

Aly and Ermy took a seat on a bench. Not a minute had passed before someone whom Aly recognized as Marietta and her two friends, one blonde, on brunette, joined them.

"That dreadful Winfred boy is here," the brunette friend commented.

Glancing sidelong at him, Aly asked, "Dreadful?"

Questioningly, Ermy watched her friend.

This time it was the blonde friend who replied. "Yes quite dreadful."

"You may not have noticed," Marietta whispered, "but nearly all who call him 'friend' suffer ill fates." Marietta's pretty face turned a ghastly white and she looked about nervously.

"What have you been telling these two?" Aly laughed merrily as she nodded at Marietta's two friends. "Surely this is nothing more than court gossip at its best?"

Ermy grew visibly frustrated as Aly continued to avoid her questioning gaze.

"I fear not," Marietta said quietly. "You do remember dear Lady Liza? She had always been close to him, and where is she now?"

The truthful answer was at her home fief visiting elderly relatives. Though due to the seriousness of her grandparent's illness, and her hasty departure, not many were privy to this information.

"It is mere circumstance," Aly said, waving off the claim with her hand. "_I _believe he'll make a very gallant Knight someday."

After much prompting from Aly, a confounded Ermy said, "Yes … he will."

"Well I suppose," Marietta reluctantly agreed and she gazed at him. Her two friends nodded. "He looks awfully lonesome over there."

Aly snuck a glance in his direction. He was sitting under a tree, with his back turned to everyone else. Aly thought she could hear stones being skipped across the lake, and assumed it was Winfred's doing.

Stealing another glance in his general direction, Aly now saw that Teron had joined him. She would have liked to lip read their conversation, though they were too far off and Aly didn't particularly fancy being caught staring in the boys direction.

Gradually, others drifted towards Aly's small group and joined the conversation, though the topic had long since changed from Winfred. Aly listened with amusement as they discussed Lady Isobel wardrobe malfunction and a few of the more recent court scandals.

Eventually, to Aly's dismay, Charlotte herself joined their rather large party, who all offered her their congratulations. Ermy took the distraction as an opportunity to quiz Aly.

"What _are _you doing?" Ermy asked in hushed tones. "You detest Winfred!"

Aly put it simply. "I told you, I'm raising the hopes."

Ermy let out an exasperated sigh and shook her head.

"Just follow my lead?" Aly asked quietly. "Please?"

The chatter had died down and anybody would now be able to hear if she answered. Ermy wisely nodded and raised an arched brow. Aly responded by arching one of her own perfectly shaped brows. There was a glint of mischief in her eyes that couldn't be missed.

"You're too quiet, sister dearest; you must be up to something." Alan grinned as he took a seat nearby.

"Why, whatever would incline you to think that?" Aly smiled at him.

"Possibly my killer instinct for anything that involves Alianne of Pirates Swoop?"

Both he and she knew that Aly was _always _up to something. Aly trusted her brother to keep his mouth shut, or he and she both knew that there would be nothing pleasant for Alan in the future. While Alan could always sense when Aly was up to something, he could not sense what she was going to do. Though he usually had a vague idea.

"I'd better not continue with my plans to announce that your life ambition was once to be a seamstress," Aly said with a mock seriousness.

A few of the people surrounding them laughed lightly, until Alan corrected her. "Tailor, actually."

Aly grinned at her brother, who grinned back.

From the corner of her eye, Aly could see Alan lean forward and whisper something into the ear of Marietta. She watched then, as Marietta looked in her direction, covered her smile with her palm and giggled.

Aly was delighted to see that Winfred reluctantly took a seat with the crowd. So far, so good.

"Marietta, I don't believe you've been introduced to Squire Winfred," Aly said innocently.

Winfred glared at Aly, a third in anger, a third in shock and with a third of suspicion. Nevertheless, Winfred accepted Marietta's delicate hand. He brushed his lips against her hand and said, "The please is mine."

Aly persisted in avoiding two questioning gazes coming from Ermy and Alan, much to their frustration. Aly watched with pleasure as Winfred slowly rebuilt his confidence levels and began to flirt with Marietta. Even greater than that was Marietta's response to Winfred, which was definitely positive.

In fact, she was given more than one jealous look that afternoon.

When no one was watching, Aly took the flower from her hair and permitted herself a self satisfied smirk. Phase one was well in progress.

---

REVIEW!

Happy Reading,

Madame-S-Butterfly

xxx


	14. Friends

**Deceptions of Alianne. **

**Disclaimer: **Nothing belongs to me? Yes that's right.

**Authors note:** Yes, I suck. I know.

---

"Would I be wrong in saying that you're spending too much time think about the wrong boy?" A voice whispered into her ear.

"Wrong?" Aly asked her brother quietly. She raised a brow.

Alan nodded and offered her his arm. "Sister, do come for a walk with me."

Aly accepted; it was the only way to get away from the crowd of people. She didn't want the entire court to hear when she began to interrogate him. When they were out of earshot, Aly said, "Enlighten me."

"You're not spending enough time thinking about one boy and too much on another." Aly scowled, so much for elaborating. "You're smart enough to know who I mean," Alan said, mistaking the scowl for confusion.

"Oh, I know exactly who you're talking about."

"And..?"

"You're clearly wrong, Alan."

"Really? You may always have an answer Aly, but is it the _right _answer?" Alan turned around, and in doing so, forced Aly to. "Look to the far left. Find the tree with a person sitting under it."

Aly looked. She saw a boy, about her age sitting beneath the tree. Using her Sight, she saw that he was a squire. "Teron," she said.

"Teron," Alan repeated, nodding.

Aly paused, she knew where this was heading, but did she really want to listen to it? "Continue," she told her brother with a sigh.

"He doesn't have charm, like Dimitri. He doesn't have confidence like Wilfred does," Alan began. "And he doesn't have a twin sister to introduce him to the girls, like I do."

In a most unladylike manner, Aly snorted. "Oh yes, you're a big hit with the ladies," she said sarcastically. "I don't tell them embarrassing stories involving you, or anything."

"Aly, you wouldn't."

Aly merely grinned.

"Oh, I see, you're changing the subject," Alan mused. "In any case, do you know just how happy Teron was when you agreed to go to the ball with him?"

"Extremely, I'd assume," Aly correctly guessed.

Alan nodded. "And now you're all but ignoring him."

"Ignore is a harsh word," Aly said as she watched Teron's lone figure sitting beneath the tree.

Alan stared so intently at his sister that she shivered. The resemblance between Alan's stare and their mother Alanna's was uncanny.

"It's not as if he's courting me," Aly cried, feeling the need to defend herself. "He's only escorting me to the ball, there is no rule saying that I have to spend every waking moment with him."

"Mithros, I'm not asking you to spend the rest of your life with him, Aly. I only want you to pay him some attention. Maybe talk to him?"

"You do know I hate it when you're right?" Aly asked.

Alan grinned. "Of course. I know something else, too."

"That I won't let you get away with being right?"

Alan nodded. "Yes, that sounds quite like something I know."

Aly smiled and made her way down to the tree, taking a seat just behind Teron. "Go away, Alan," Teron said.

"Close, but no," Aly said.

The surprise on Teron's face was unmistakable; it made Aly want to laugh, though she didn't. He'd probably take it the wrong way. "Alianne?" he asked.

Aly nodded. She hated it when others asked stupid questions, though she knew what Teron actually meant. _What are you doing here? _"I'd much prefer my friends called me Aly," she told him.

"Friends?" Teron asked. "I thought I was only an acquaintance." He looked away.

Waiting for him to finally look at her, Aly said, "No, you're most definitely a friend."

"Do friends escort friends to balls?" Teron asked tentatively.

Aly nodded. "All the time, Uncle Raoul took Buri as friends." She conveniently left out the fact that their relationship had begun because of that ball.

"Friends it is then, Aly." Teron smiled.

Holding out her hand, Aly said, "Would you like to join the others?"

Hand in hand they walked back to their large group of friends. Halfway there, Aly stopped. "How about friends with benefits?"

---

Happy Reading!

Madame-S-Butterfly

xx


End file.
